Solangelo Halloween
by untuned
Summary: Just a little something the title is pretty self-explanatory.


**Nico**

It has been a couple months since the war with Gaea and it is almost Halloween. I had gotten much closer to Will Solace in the past few months and was one hundred percent sure that a certain son of Apollo has a crush on me. Even in those three days that I spent in the infirmary I could tell that he was completely infatuated with me. Sometimes he says that I'm dense, but I'm not stupid. Everyone at camp knew that he had a thing for me, and whenever Will thinks that I'm not looking he stares at me and stops what he's doing. "Nico? You there?" Will said, snapping me out of my reverie. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" He put on an exasperated look. "I asked you what you are going to be for the Halloween party tomorrow. And don't tell me that you're not going because I will personally drag you out of your gloomy cabin if I have to." Nico almost smiled at Will's excitement. Will has been talking about the Halloween party for weeks now but frankly he was starting to get tired of hearing about it. "I'll have you know that my costume is a surprise, and yes I'll go to the party." I had no clue what I was going to be the next day, but I did have a vague idea.. "It wasn't a question!" he exclaimed indignantly. "Well, I bet that my costume is going to be much better than yours." I scoffed "As if Solace. I'll take a vote tomorrow at the party and then we'll see who has the better costume." He smirked at that and said, "You don't have any idea what you're going up against di Angelo. Now go away, I have to get some things for my costume." Oh gods, sometimes he can be stubborn. As he left to get his costume ready I went to the Aphrodite cabin to start to get my costume ready. Boy, is Will in for a surprise tomorrow.

As soon as I told Piper about the plan for my costume she grinned and said, "Oh my, Nico, I really think that the Aphrodite kids are rubbing off on you. Poor Will along with the rest of Camp Half Blood won't be able to resist you once we're through with you." I told them that I wanted to be an angel with fluffy white wings and a halo. They cooed at the thought of me dressed up in angel wings and they immediately started make my wings, get plain white sweatpants for a bottom, and find someone from the Hecate cabin to work a little magic. As a result, I had to wear pristine white sweatpants, and have two relatively large wings on my back. Luckily the Hecate cabin enchanted them so that way they were feather light. They also made me a glowing halo that levitated about two inches above my head and they also made me glow a little. I was also shirtless and for some reason the Aphrodite cabin was very adamant about keeping my shirt off even if it was cold. In the few months that I stayed at camp, I regained a lot of muscle and my olive skin tone that I almost forgot I had, but I still don't see why they would want me to have my shirt off. Piper walked up to me and fixed a few feathers on my wings and said, "Don't worry Nico. Will won't be able to resist you after tonight." I thought of the way he looked at me compared to the way anyone else does and said, "I know Piper." She rolled her eyes and started to get her costume ready. She was going to the party as some type of super hero that I haven't heard about. At promptly 6 o'clock we left to go to the beach. They were having a huge bonfire and were already playing loud blaring music. As we were walking to the beach, both boys and girls stared at us. When I asked Piper why the girls were staring too she replied, "Oh honey, Will is right, you are dense. People are staring because they think that you're hot." Even I was surprised at that comment. I can think of many words to describe myself, but hot isn't one of them.

**Will**

"Where is he?" I asked for about the hundredth time. I didn't spend weeks preparing my elaborate Roman warrior costume for nothing (creative right). Lou Ellen looked at me with an expression of amusement. "He's right there Will" she said, pointing in the direction of the woods. "I'll be by the fire in case you two want to be alone." She winked and walked away, disappearing in the crowd of people. I was going to call after her but then I saw Nico. Oh gods, I thought as I took in his costume. Nico was wearing wings, a halo, and didn't have a shirt on. I've imagined him shirtless many times, but I didn't know how good he would actually look until now. Just then, some son of Hermes threw himself onto Nico and tried kissing him, but luckily Nico had fast reactions and managed to deflect him before anything happened. I tried to suppress the jolt of anger that shot through me. Nico is my crush; no one else can have him. He saw me making my way over to him and smirked at my costume. That arrogant brat knew perfectly well that his costume had won the contest. "So Will, how do you like my costume?" he said, twirling around to give me a 360 view of his body. I stared at him openmouthed for five seconds before I remembered to shut it. "You win." I admitted reluctantly. "That's not for you to decide though is it?" he said. He was right; the bet was whether the other people in camp liked his costume better. Lost in thought, I hadn't even noticed that Nico left. I started to scan the crowd for him and I finally found him over by the bonfire with Piper. I was about to walk over to him to ask why he left, but Piper and Nico went in the empty space around the fire and started singing along to Secrets (which was the song that was playing at the moment). Gods, he thought. Not only does Nico look like an angel, he also has the voice of an angel. After the song was over people began to applaud, and he yelled, "So how many of you think that my costume is the better than Will's?" he asked while spinning around so that way everyone could see his whole body. A loud, and rather enthusiastic applause arose at that question. Nico smirked at me in the crowd, and walked over as some of the Apollo kids started to sing Bang Bang. "Looks like you've officially won." I said to Nico. He grinned and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the Hades cabin, and suddenly pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. I was surprised at first, but after a few seconds I started to kiss back. Just as we were starting to get into it we heard someone clear their throat. We untangled ourselves and saw Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and a few others starring at us with stunned looks on their faces. "We just wanted to ask Nico if he wanted to hang out with us tonight, but seeing as you two are busy we'll leave you alone." Piper said while winking at Nico. As they left he saw a few of them exchange money, but he didn't think about it for too long because Nico's mouth was already crushed up against his. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
